Good Bye my Love
by YamiYumiYuki
Summary: Yumi has always been in love with Valon,but when Mai Valentine comes,she loses him.Valon continues to confess to Mai and doesn't care for anyone else. Can she make him love her back?Or will she lose her love to some girl who doesn't care? ValxOC ValxMai


Good Bye

My heart's been hurting since that day. Ever since she came, I've been ignored. Left in the dark. Thrown to the side. I've been invisible ever since Valon brought blondie into our team. He follows her around like a lost puppy. It's not fair though! I knew him longer than she did! I liked him way before she came along! It's too bad the only ones who knew of my pointless crush were Alister, Raphael, and Dartz-sama.

That's right; I have a crush on my best friend, Valon, the biker of the Orichalcos soldiers. Alister was a great friend that I confided my feelings with, along with Raphael, who was like a brother to me. Dartz… Well he was a man that I respected and would do almost anything to protect. However lately Dartz-sama has been asking me to duel more than the others for some reason... Anyways, back to my view of the team. Valon and I were never separated, until _she _came. Mai Valentine, she was everything I wasn't, can never be, and had everything I wanted, Valon. She was beautiful, strong, powerful, and had men almost everything drooling for her to just look at them. Oops I forgot me. Sorry! I'm the calm one of the group, the one that solves fights and the shoulder to cry on. People always call me Yumi, so let's say that's my name kay?

Anyways, before she came I thought that I finally had a chance with Valon. We got closer each day. I finally got him to hold me, even if it was still as friends. But then one day my heartbreak began.

_"Hey Yumi! Come 'ere!" An Australian accented voice called to me._

_ "Hey Valon you're back!" I cried, hugging my friend tightly._

_ "Whoa! Tight squeeze there mate! So you know how I've been going on short trips lately right?" Valon asked. I nodded. "Well there's this girl I've been likin' lately, so I watched her from afar. She has long hair, the most beautiful eyes, and that girl has a voice to die for! After a while, my feelings got stronger. And today I decided to make my move," He continued with a cheerful grin. What if he's talking about me? I mean, every time I sing Valon to sleep, he says I had a voice to die for. Oh my Leviathan! I had a giant smile on my face._

_ "I told her to come with me for power. This girl's got mad dueling skills! But… her drive for it's gone down. Anyways meet the girl that stole my heart! Mai Valentine!" He announced proudly to me and gestured to a girl behind him. My heart sank as I looked at her. Her hair was much more beautiful than my lame freaky cerulean hair. Her violet eyes were large and had extremely long eyelashes. I on the other hand, had scary red eyes with average length lashes. Of course Valon would choose her over me. I felt as if my world had fallen apart. The guy that I've loved for years only liked me as a friend and now he came back with a new girl! My heart cried painfully as his words replayed in my head and my heart broke over and over._

_ "That's great! Congratulations Valon! Maybe you should take her to see Dartz-sama now!" I smiled and left the room quickly. My body shook as I made it pass the door. I ran to my room as fast as I could, only to bump into Raphael. _

_ "Hey Yumi? Crying? Ok who's butt am I kicking today?" Big brother said with a small humor in his tone. I looked up, smiled, but felt my heart breaking and started crying again. I hated crying in front of people. I always told them to be happy. And here I was, crying. Luckily Raphael didn't push it and just let me cry in his chest._

_FF a few months~_

_ It's been at least 2 months since that blonde goddess lived with us. Valon waited on her hand and foot, brought her a brand new outfit, bike and any cards that she wanted! He even brought her a stupid teddy bear! And that girl just threw it away in front of him as if it was nothing! What makes it worse is that the only time I got to talk to him was when he was heartbroken by Mai, he needed help with her, or he needed me to take over one of his assignments so he could spend time with HER. But I always held back my tears and helped him._

_ "Hey Yumi! Mai's gonna go duel those ex-friends of 'ers soon. Wanna come and watch with us?" He asked. Although I know he would admire Mai, at least I'd get time with my best friend and crush again… So I nodded and I went to get ready._

_FF to duel at Pegasus' place (Present time)_

Mai had challenged her friend, Joey was it, to a duel. The poor guy acted like me. He was calling out to Mai, trying to save her, he was about to throw the duel just for her too. I looked straight into that Joey guy's eyes and saw that there was confusion, heartbreak, pain, and betrayal clouding them. In my heart, I felt sympathy to that poor guy. Maybe if they tie, although it'd be unlikely, I could go talk to her old friends for a few minutes… (AN: I forgot how it goes so I'll be making up a lot of it)

"I summon the Flame Swordsman! Swordsman attack her Harpie Lady!" Joey shouted and his swordsman attacked.

"Have you forgotten about my trap? Wheeler you are the most pathetic dog I've ever met! I activate Sparrow Formation! Go my harpies and destroy his swordsman!" Mai sneered and cackled as his monster was destroyed. Joey grunted and ended his turn. Mai drew a card, smirked, and placed it down in attack mode.

"I summon Lady's Pet Dragon! Attack his life points directly! Harpy Lady go crush that loser!" Mai yelled and glared at the blonde across her as the monsters attacked him. Above Valon and the gang made comments about the duel.

"Aw ain't she cute when she's mad?" Valon questioned with a bright smile on his face. Hearing this just made my heart sunk more than before and I felt jealousy flowing.

"No," I said with my arms crossed. I didn't care if I sounded rude, but jealousy does that.

"Eh the girl's ok, but I bet Yumi here could wipe Wheeler out in a few turns," Alister said, trying to be a wingman. I gotta remember to thank him later, because that brought a smile out form me and Raphael.

"Aw are you kidding? Yumi wouldn't last 10 minutes against Mai! I mean sure Yumi has the unbeatable magician deck, but Mai's got Harpies and.." Valon went on and on about how great Mai was.

"Uggghhhh shut up Valon!" I yelled and whacked him hard on the head. I glared at Valon as he rubbed his new bump I gave him. Our attention went back to the duel as we heard Joey summon a strange monster.

"I summon the Horn of Hermos!" A confident cry let out. Our heads snapped immediately.

"What! Where'd a loser like you get a card like that?" Mai snapped and pointed a finger at him.

"Well I, the amazing knight in shining armor saved a dragon. And now? We're best friends!" He laughed at his joke, as did I. However as the gang looked at me weirdly I blushed and looked down. "And now I merge the Time Wizard and Hermos together!" He continued.

Smoke surrounded the arena and roars and ticking were heard. The smoke finally cleared as strange and hilarious sight finally shown.

"Is this some idea of a joke?" Mai angrily yelled pointing at Joey's new monster. It was a giant hammer with wings… Not so impressive with such an amazing dragon…

"I don't care! I got faith in my new monster! Attack her Pet Dragon!" He commanded. The hammer slammed down in the middle of the field and a warp hole opened. Numbers showed up on the monsters' heads. Valon began to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahaha! Thanks for the laugh 'ere mate! I needed that! How 'bout on the next turn, you teach us the alphabet? Hahaha!" Valon doubled over as he cracked up even more as Joey got confused.

"Don't be so sure," A deep voice from behind Joey stated. It came from a guy with the strangest hair I've ever seen. The colors red, black, and yellow poked up everywhere, making his hair look star shaped. That must be the pharaoh Dartz told us about. Taking his advice, I looked back on the field. Mai's monsters were sucked into the hole!

"What'd you do to my harpies?" She screeched at him.

"Actually, beats me… Even I don't know." He laughed nervously, scratching his head.

After a few turns, the tables turned. Mai was about to loose. Valon stood onto the ledge.

"Valon! What are you doing?" I tried to hold him back.

"Mai's gonna lose her soul! I can't let that happen!" He gave me a desperate look and I wanted to let go. I released his shoulder and he jumped off. He held out his right fist. "By the power of this stone, I unlock the seal!" He punched the seal and destroyed it, leaving nothing but smoke to take over the field. Alister, Raphael, and I all ran down as quickly as we could. When we got there, smoke blinded us from everything. Mai were unconscious. Valon held Mai in his hands so dearly that my heart broke into another million pieces from the sight.

"Val! What were you thinking? You disobeyed Master Dartz's orders! It wouldn't have mattered if she lost! Either way we would've gotten a soul!" Raphael snapped. Valon looked at him hurt.

"How could you say that? She's one of us!" He cried and held her closer. One of us, yeah right… I only had 100 points in my last Orichalcos duel, and Mai here had 250! And he didn't save me then, only cheered. As hurt as I was, I couldn't show it.

"Alright, you three take blondie and go, I got some unfinished business here," I said and turned to face where Joey stood earlier, STILL waiting for the smoke to clear. Raph and Alister looked unsure, but nodded and went off. Valon had already left, getting help for his 'precious' blonde beauty.

The smoke finally cleared as the others left. I looked at the pharaoh and his friends.

"One of them's still there! Should we grab her?" The girly one asked.

"Please, I'm standing right here, I just have to do something." I stated and approached there group. They got defensive as I approached their unconscious friend. I put my hand over his chest and closed my eyes. My energy transferred to him as I reopened my eyes. Joey began to wake. I stood up and went to my bike. They threw questions at me, but I ignored them. I thought about the pain tugging at my heart. I rode my bike back to our hideout to see Valon nursing Mai and getting lectured by Dartz. He must really love her. Mai you better love him back and be grateful… You have everything I want and Val's one of the sweetest guys ever.

FF to Valon and Joey's duel~

"_Mai by the time you received this, I will be dueling your mutt of a friend. Or ex-friend in this case. If you wanna watch, then go to the alley. His end will be our love's beginning. I love you." _Valon's voice rang through Mai's phone.

"Hmp. Cheap and desperate. All I want is power, doesn't he get it? I'll never want him," Mai murmured to herself. However what she didn't know was that a blue haired girl had heard what Valon said and Mai's personal thoughts of him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran to the bikes to go to the alleys. However she heard a strange voice in Dartz room.

"Oh Great Leviathan… I shall soon have enough souls to offer you! Rise once again and take revenge on this sinful world! And all this started from me destroying their lives. I kidnapped the little brother from Alister. I sent the wave to kill Raphael's family. Valon's been framed for the church fire that I started. And who could forget little Yumi? Putting her family in a trance to kick her out, while I become the hero that saved her. All think that I saved them, when I was the one to put them in their situations," Dartz said to Leviathan's statue. Oh no… That means he doesn't care about us…And if he doesn't care, it means he'll offer us after if he has to!

I went waaaay over the speed limit to get to Valon. Joey had Hermos! Doesn't Valon know that? And Dartz has been using us! I had to tell him! Drivers on the way were yelling at me to slow down or cursed at me for speeding them. I didn't care, right now, Valon was all I cared about. I finally got to the alleys and saw the seal of Orichalcos sign in the sky.

"That has to be Valon!" I whispered and sped off to that part immediately. I have to get there before it's too late… Valon was one of the only people left that I cared about. He can't be lost! I won't let it happen! Tears spilt from my eyes as I got close to my destination.

As I got there, I saw that Valon had his full armor on, and Joey had Hermos out again. Armor vs. legendary dragon, hmm I wonder who would win? Note the sarcasm…

"Valon! Stop this duel! You can't beat him!" I cried out. The two duelists looked at me in shock. Joey's eyes widen as he looked at me.

"You're… that girl that saved me last time!" Joey spoke and pointed at me, clearly surprised that I was there.

"Yumi? What are you doing here? Mai's the one that's supposed to be here! Not you!" Valon shouted and turned his attention back to the duel. That hurt. A lot. But I liked Valon a lot, so I ignored my pain for once. I glared at him as Joey made his move.

"Hermos! Attack his Knuckle Buster now!" He yelled. Hermos blasted an attack at Valon as he flinched and fell to one knee. Tears flooded my vision as the guy I cared for so much was in so much pain.

"Look 'ere Wheeler! Mai is trapped if you are still alive! So I take her place and get rid of you for her! Then we can finally be together! Mai deserves everything that I work towards for her! She deserves better than you!" Valon yelled as he stood up. That was the last straw, I can't take it anymore.

"Valon would you shut up? I overheard your call to Mai earlier! And she doesn't love you! She never will ok? Mai only wants power! And now that you've helped her get it, she doesn't care about you anymore!" I managed to yell out through my sobs.

"What do you know Yumi? Mai and I are madly in love! She's the only one I'll ever love! I don't care for anyone else! Mai is the one for me ok? She's the only one I need! I'd die for her! I'll even give up everyone I know for her!" He glared at me and yelled louder after every sentence. I was pretty sure that now my tears was flooding the alley. Joey looked over at me with sympathy in his eyes and got more determined. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe it's best for Joey to be the victor. Our eyes locked and he nodded, as if he got my thought.

"I can't take this anymore Valon. Ever since she came, you've changed. You're not the friend I once had… Joey beat him! Please! I'll repay you however you want after! Just beat him!" I begged the blonde duelist.

"Don't worry, I promise to save your friend from the darkness," Joey vowed with an even more determined grin and made his move.

FF End of duel~

"Valon!" Mai and I ran towards our fallen comrade. She had came a few minutes after Joey and I started a small alliance. She held him dearly in her arms as he took his last breaths. I stared sadly as he said his last words.

"Mai, I love you. I always will. I'm sorry…" His voice lowered as his eyes began to close. Joey ran over to me to make sure I was ok, Mai was sobbing with Valon in her arms. Maybe those two really were meant to be…

"Yumi right? You ok der?" He asked me softly, making sure Mai didn't hear him. I nodded and reached into my deck. I pulled out Magician Hikari (Attack: 1800 / Def.: 2000 / Effect: Discard entire hand and clear opponent's whole field, including traps and magic cards) and slid it into Joey's hands. "What's this?" He tilted his head and looked confused.

"You beat him, and I thank you. Take my favorite card, I have a feeling you'll need it. But, next time we meet, I expect you to give it back," I said with a wink and went towards my bike. I turned around to see what happens before leaving. Mai had stood up and walked to where Valon had been.

"Weakling… Valon's a loser, not worthy of anymore of my tears. Wheeler! It's my turn to defeat you now! You will lose your soul after I'm done!" She shouted. I can't believe it. Valon sacrificed his LIFE for her, and now she's insulting him and doesn't even care! Forget this, I'm leaving this city. Away from my past. I got on my motorcycle and rode into a random direction. On the way I was stopped by Rapahel.

"Yumi, where are you going? And by the way, I found out that Master Dartz has-"

"Been using us, yes I know that. And I'm leaving. I'm sorry but I can't stand this heart break anymore," I cut him off. "Please give this to Valon after it's all over. And please help the pharaoh as much as you can. Give the pharaoh my deck, he might need some of my cards. Maybe after all this ends, I'll come back." I looked down and cried into Raphael's shoulder.

"We'll miss you little sis. Please come back though, it won't be the same without you. I love you, so I'll let you leave," He stated sadly and gave me one last hug before going off to Mai's and Joey's duel. I turned towards the sunset again. A flash of Valon's last words made its way into my mind. _Mai, I love you. I always will. _I sighed and sped off the road

Valon, I love you. I know that now. But I can't bear seeing you with her anymore. You always ignore me now. You threw everything we had together just for some girl that doesn't care about you. And even when you threw away your life for her, she doesn't care. Yet you still love her, why? Why not me? I can love you much more than she ever can. She doesn't love you like you want her to. I love you Val, but I have to do this. My heart hurts too much now. Good bye, my love…

So what do you guys think? (: I have an idea for a sequel so it should go up soon. I just have to type it out. Please review and give any ideas you might have for my sequel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
